This invention relates generally to optical fibers, optical devices, electronic devices and optoelectronic devices and in particular relates to fiber materials selection, fiber structure design, and fiber drawing techniques for producing a fiber with desired functionality.
A combination of conducting, semiconducting, and insulating materials in well-defined geometries, prescribed micro- and nano-scale dimensions, and with intimate interfaces is essential for the realization of virtually all modern electronic and optoelectronic devices. Historically, such devices are fabricated using a variety of elaborate microfabrication technologies that employ wafer-based processing. The many wafer-based processing techniques currently available enable the combination of certain conducting, semiconducting, and insulating materials in small feature sizes and high device packing densities. But in general, microfabrication techniques are restricted to planar geometries and planar conformality and limited device extent and/or materials coverage area. Microfabricated devices and systems also in general require packaging and typically necessitate very large capital expenditures.
Conversely, modern preform-based optical fiber production techniques can yield extended lengths of material and enable well-controlled geometries and transport characteristics over such extended lengths. In further contrast to wafer-based processing, fiber preform drawing techniques are in general less costly and less complicated. But in general, preform-based optical fiber production has been restricted to large fiber feature dimensions and a relatively small class of dielectric materials developed primarily for enabling optical transmission. A wide range of applications therefore remain to be addressed due to the limitations of both conventional fiber preform-based drawing technologies and conventional microfabrication technologies.